Late Night Escapades
by fooboo24
Summary: As he kissed her agonizingly slowly, she decided right then and there - she wanted him, badly. Korroh, Korra/Iroh II. Sequel to "Shower Hours". Lemon!


~P~

_Late Night Escapades_

~P~

Korra peered down the hallway of her room, looking to see if anyone was coming. If it had been a few days beforehand, she wouldn't have cared one bit about walking down the halls of the ship at twelve in the morning to take a shower. But now she wasn't just going to have a shower – she was going to meet the General, and she would prefer not to be caught about to sneak off to a sexual escapade.

When she decided that the coast was clear, she closed her door silently and tiptoed down the corridor to the shower rooms. She passed by her friends' rooms without so much as a sound, and just when she thought she was going to make it there without any issues, she heard footsteps. Looking around nervously, she then collided with the source of them, who grunted and then cursed as they made contact with the ground.

Korra groaned, and pulling her hair out of her face, peered at who she had run into. And of course, with her horrible luck, it was Mako. The Firebender stared at her, amber eyes wide and questioning as they blinked. "Korra?" he said, "what are you doing up this late?" He placed his hands on her arms and pulled them apart, before standing up and then offering her his hand.

The Avatar took it, her mind racing to come up with an excuse. "Uh, just going to the bathroom?" It was the same one she used all the time, even if it usually failed her. Hopefully it would work this time, and he would stop asking her and they could part ways.

He blinked at her, suspicious, as she wasn't making eye contact like she usually would when talking. But the Firebender was much too tired to pick a fight with her, and so he shrugged, forcing his mistrust down and walking past her. "Right," he nodded. "Sorry for running into you, then."

She nodded back at him quickly, before taking off like a rocket from him, eager to get to her destination and forget about the awkward run-in. A few moments later, and Korra was safely in the shower rooms, leaning against the door, glad to be out of the situation.

She didn't notice the man standing in front of her, waiting for her. "Hey," he greeted her, his voice already husky with desire. Korra looked up, surprised by his presence, before smiling at him.

"Hello, General," she walked over to him, hands on her swaying hips. They met halfway and he brought one of his hands up to the small of her back and pulled her against him.

"I do believe it's been too long for my liking," he whispered and his fingers flitted between the skin and the fabric of her shirt, causing her to shudder from his touch.

"I do believe we're wearing too many clothes for _my _liking," she told him, smirking.

"I can agree with that," he leaned down and kissed her sweetly, his hand slowly working her shirt up and off of her body. They parted momentarily so he could discard it, their lips smashing together immediately afterwards.

Iroh's hands travelled up and down Korra's body, feeling at her curves and muscles and scars, fingering them gently. As one of his hands latched into her hair, she began to unbutton his red uniform jacket with fumbling fingers, forced to pull her lips away from his again. The Firebending General noticed something then, and said, his breath hot against her cheek, "You kept your hair down."

Korra smiled. "You said you liked it that way, so I figured, why not?"

"I do," he reaffirmed with a charming grin, and helping her with his last button, shrugged his jacket off and connected their faces together again. Like he always did, he kissed her slowly, letting his tongue trace over her lips before gently pushing at the entrance of her mouth and asking permission to enter it. Korra's mouth parted against his and allowed their tongues to intermingle, pressing against the other in their burning passion. The Avatar felt a building fire blazing within her, determined to feel the General closer against her.

They continued their lip lock before the tension became too much for her to bear, and she lifted his undershirt off and her hands fell to his belt, pulling it off in her desire and throwing it to the side. Iroh recognized her impatience and decided to exploit it, to extend her want and burning for as long as possible. His hand in her hair pulled gently whilst the other one raised and held her breast, massaging it through her bindings. Korra gasped a bit at his ministrations, but then arched into him and raised her hands to his hair and pressed their mouths together, kissing him fervently.

It was a battle between self-control and passion, neither willing to give in. When Iroh pulled away from her moving lips, she growled a bit in protest and he smiled before trailing heated kisses down her jaw line and her neck, biting and nibbling leisurely. Finding her pulse point, he pressed his teeth into it and it caused her to jump, her want for him skyrocketing.

As he continued to lavish her neckline in kisses, he unravelled her bindings and let them fall to the floor. He blinked down at her naked torso and then into her eyes, which were dark, glinting, and lustful. She pushed her breasts against his bare chest then, and it took Iroh a few seconds to regain his well-kept control at feeling the soft flesh against his.

Lowering his mouth, he caught her hardened nipple and swirled his tongue around it appreciatively. Korra squeaked when he bit it and tweaked the other one, melting into his warm and tentative touch as his hand caressed and held her naked hips. She felt weak in the knees and there was an uncontrollable throb between her legs that told her she wanted him _now_.

Switching to her other breast and taking the peak into his mouth, his hands slowly worked her pants down, and when they hit the floor, they landed on her butt. Korra shuddered and he smiled against her warm skin before pulling away from her breast entirely and trailing his tongue down her abdomen and around her navel.

While enjoying the feel of his slick tongue dragging across his skin, the Avatar desired for his lips on hers once again, and so gripping him by the shoulders, pulled him back up to her height and pressed them together again. She bit at his lips feverishly, no doubt bruising them in her ruthless need for passion.

Wanting to make him tremble like he had her, one of her hands slyly travelled into his pants upon feeling his hardened member against her thigh. She found his shaft with it, and wrapping her thin fingers around it, he hissed at the contact, pulling away from her just slightly. Korra smirked, before ridding him of his pants and underwear and revealing him to the cool air of the shower room.

She worked her hands up and down, switching in between slow movements and fast sliding. Each time one of her fingernails brushed by his head, his hips bucked into her. Gritting his teeth, he managed out, "I think that's enough time out of the shower."

Korra simply smiled widely, gladly throwing off her boots and removing her bottom bindings. Walking over to stall, she turned the water on and let it run until it was pleasurably hot. "You coming?" she drawled, stepping into the water and letting it cascade over her curves, eyes half-lidded as she stared him down.

Iroh's throat and mouth were dry as he took the sight of her in, before nodding numbly and joining her. The water slickened their bodies as he pressed them together, making their skin slip and slide. They wasted no time – instantaneously, her lips were on his, and her hands were back along his cock.

He groaned as her fingers became frenzied, nearly driving him over the edge. However, wanting to contain himself for when they were actually connected, he bit his tongue and held back just barely. Korra smiled at his reaction to her ministrations, littering nips and kisses up and down his chest. When she noticed that he was holding back, she dragged her nails over his head agonizingly, tempting his dam to break. Over and over again, her fingers worked, and Iroh could take it no longer – he felt his body contract and shudder, his cock throbbing against her hand. Korra squeezed it before releasing it, bringing her hands to rest in his wet hair as she kissed him again, catching his groan in her mouth.

After coming down from his high, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled devilishly. "My turn," he hummed against her lips, before pulling away and kissing down her neck again. His lips kissed past her neck, both of her breasts, and continued down her stomach and navel before landing just above her sex. Korra froze, despite the burning hot water surrounding her making her skin crawl with goosebumps. The heat in her stomach doubled, and she blinked down at him, waiting for him to make a movement.

Iroh smiled up at her and kissed both of her thighs before spreading them with his wide palm and leaning forward, kissing in between her legs gently, the water from the showerhead soaking his head and slickening the skin of her entrance. Slowly, so, so slowly, his warm tongue entered her folds, and Korra felt her knees weaken and if it weren't for his hand on her hip, holding her against the wall, she was sure she would have fallen to the wet floor. He lapped at her, his tongue searching appreciatively, and the Avatar above him shook from the intense throbbing he was near.

As though reading her mind, his hand lifted then and pushed into her clit, pinching at it lightly and sending spasms through her body. Korra's head was spinning and white hot pleasure lick at her system. Working his thumb around the sensitive flesh, he continued until her body could take it no longer and she writhed, her vision going blurry for a few amazing seconds. Iroh smiled at his ability to make her shiver, and when he removed his tongue from her insides, he heard her whimper from above him.

Rising up again, he licked his lips, tasting her, and they peered at each other. He saw the emotions swimming through her eyes, hungry and desiring him to be closer. He couldn't deny that he wanted to be connected with her, as well, and told her this by pressing his lips to hers fiercely, pressing his member against her opening.

Korra's hands tangled in his wet hair, pulling at it. He pushed her against the wall, his hands gripping her hips almost desperately as she continued to tug on his hair. When he pulled away, he blinked at her, as if asking permission for what they both wanted. Korra simply kissed him again in response and placing himself over her entrance, he pushed in slowly, dragging it out, and she was filled with an indescribable amount of pleasure and pain.

Iroh continued to enter her until he felt a barrier, and in one sharp, fluid thrust, he broke past it and fell deeper into her, and he sighed at the relief her walls around him brought him. He looked to Korra quickly then, to assess if she was alright, having the knowledge that he had just taken her virginity. He saw her eyes squeeze shut, and though he could not differentiate between her tears and the shower's water originally, when she let out a small sob, his hands instantly came to rest on her cheeks, caressing the skin gently.

"Korra," he breathed her name, and she looked up at him. His golden eyes were shining with concern, water running down his temple, and she smiled at him, tracing his sharp, wet cheekbone with her finger.

"I'm fine," she assured him, and with a deep kiss, she urged him to continue so that she could overcome the pain and truly begin to enjoy their connection together.

Iroh frowned, but thrust into her gently, allowing her time to adjust. It took a few times, but eventually Korra was filled with pleasure instead of pain, and his thrusts became faster. Their bodies slapped together, Korra's hips bucking into him as he pushed as far into her as he could. It didn't take long for Iroh to find the place within her that made her scream, which he captured with a dragged out kiss as he continued to drive into her. Korra's fingernails raked down his back, marking his alabaster skin as they dug in.

Each time he thrust into her, the water changed from jarringly frozen to scalding, all out of Korra's high. The temperature change shocked Iroh each time, but it also encouraged him, pulling her hips closer to him so that he could drive as deeply as he could each time.

A few more moments passed before Korra could feel her walls clenching around him, her climax building with each pump. Iroh noticed as well, pushing to the hilt, the friction of their bodies making his eyes nearly roll back in his head. "I-Iroh," she pleaded, pressing her lips to his gently. When one of his large hands reached up and began to touch at her breasts, pinching and squeezing her nipples, she could no longer take it, and as he pushed into her once more, she shuddered around his length and her mind went completely blank.

She cried out his name before biting his neck, trying to quiet herself as she came down from her orgasm. Iroh could feel his own climax growing as she came down from hers, and so with a few more pumps, more furious than the rest, he slammed her into the wall before feeling himself come, spilling into her. He shouted her name as he completed himself, his voice raspy and heavy.

He thrust into her few more times before sliding out. He rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath, and Korra lifted her hands to sit on his shoulders, drawing him closely and just wrapping her arms around him. After composing himself, his hands found and held her hips lazily, both just standing there and letting the hot water pour over the expended muscles.

When his lips pressed to hers and gave her a slow, sensual kiss, Korra finally succumbed to the sudden weakness of her body, and her frame sunk to the floor. Iroh followed, straddling her and stroking her slick skin. Their breaths intermingled and their eyes closed, Korra felt momentary peace fill her – for a fleeting second, all was right in the world; there was no Amon or Equalists and she wasn't faced with so much responsibility.

Eventually, the pair began to nod off slightly, but when the water changed from hot to lukewarm, to then cold as the Southern Water Tribe, it jolted them both back to reality, and Korra frowned. Looking up at him, she murmured, "If the water wasn't getting cold, I think I'd stay here all night with you. And if it weren't for the possibility of my friends walking in on us later this morning, I'd say let's go back to my room. "

"The same to you," he pecked her lips. "But we've both got big days ahead of us tomorrow and-"

"Now's just not the right time," she interrupted him, smiling sadly and leaning forward and kissing him. "We both understand that."

He nodded slowly, frowning, before standing up and reaching down to help her up. He shut off the jarring water, and both exited the stall. Finding one of his towels, the General reached out and helped to dry the Avatar off, running his hands over her dusky skin, memorizing her curves with both his eyes and his fingers, not knowing when they could be together next. Korra took another towel and mussed it up through his hair, cracking a small smile when she pulled it away and his usually meticulously slicked back hair was a puff of black.

When they were all dried off, they dressed separately. Korra smiled at him before she went to the door, kissing him softly and whispering, "It won't be long. I promise – we just have to wait a bit longer, and all of this will blow over and we can sort this out."

Iroh smiled back at her, holding her against him for longer than he knew he should have. Pulling away, he answered with, "Let's not rush this, Korra. Let's just let it go as is for now, see where it takes us." She nodded at his words. Smoothing her damp hair back, he turned away and blushed, a bit embarrassed by his next asking even though he had just had sex with her, ashamed that he hadn't inquired sooner. "Would you... like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Korra blinked, surprised by his request, before smiling. "I would love to." Giving him one last kiss, she reluctantly pulled away from his warm grasp around her and made her way to the doorway. Turning one last time, her blue eyes bright, she said, "I'll see you soon, Iroh."

The General nodded, and she left the room. Sitting down heavily on the bench beside him, Iroh drew in a sharp breath, before breathing out lowly and bringing a hand to his head. He had been enamoured with the Avatar before their escapade, but now, he didn't even know where to begin to describe how strongly he felt about her.

Sighing, he shook his head and stood up, willing himself to appear professional again in case one of his contemporaries saw him so frazzled. But he could not get her out of his head, not that he wished to, and so instead decided to just accept his thoughts of her with open arms. Smoothing out his jacket, he left the room then, all the while smiling to himself as he thought of his impending date with her.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **I'm just not going to say anything. 'Kay? 'Kay. Except for... I dun like this. I'm just so bad at writing smut, it's hilarious. XD


End file.
